


An Unwanted Yuletide Guest

by BerniceAmbler



Series: Rumbelle Secret Santa [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, FTL!Rumbelle, RSS prompt, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerniceAmbler/pseuds/BerniceAmbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle makes a special Yuletide meal for Rumplestiltskin. And of course, it’s interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwanted Yuletide Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Rumbelle Secret Santa fic written for bookwormappreciationlife over at tumblr! Merry Christmas and I hope you like it! <33  
> She prompted the words teal, horse, sand, glasses, and silly
> 
> Features a character from one of my favorite disney movies! ;)

Belle delicately re-lit her last few remaining candles near her bedside, tired yet still cheerful as she watched the flames dance back to life. The evening was approaching and she had yet to make dinner, but she couldn’t help but just be in the quiet for this moment, a quick reminder flashing in her mind.

It was almost the Winter Solstice, Yuletide.

She could imagine what her father would be doing at this time, most likely assigning specific festive tasks to volunteers and castle maids. She remembered how much she loved going outside to gather pine cones and sprigs of evergreen plants and mistletoe to hang around the castle. She could just imagine her father’s deep voice telling her constant reminders about the season’s etiquette. ‘The alter needs to be set up just so ’, Make sure the children don’t eat the mistletoe berries’, 'Remember your yule prayer, Belle’. This time of year always seemed to bring others together, and yet she was in another castle, missing out. For Rumplestiltskin would surely shun the idea of such a happy celebration.

'Hmph, he’s so grumpy and rude most of the time ,’ she thought, frowning. 'But perhaps, he’ll let me hang something up?’ There have been instances she’s never forgotten where the wizard had sometimes been, if not cordial, at least tolerating and polite. Sometimes he’d even compliment her work. Whether he did so sarcastically or not, she never was able to find out before he vanished into this air to some other place in the castle.

But she couldn’t think too much on that now. She was already a little late getting dinner going.

Two hours (and a few minor burns) later, Belle emerged from the large kitchens carrying a platter, matching glasses, and of course that cracked tea cup that Rumplestiltskin curiously still insisted on using with meals. Her cheerful, infectious hum vibrated off the castle walls.

-

Outside the castle, the evening was the same gloomy quiet, stillness even infecting the snow dusted evergreens. That was until a figure appeared among the large frosty trunks, light green eyes peering into the distance toward the castle windows. Her pudgy nose sniffed the air in disgust when she spotted him, The Dark One enjoying a fancy meal, and…what was this? A young girl? Since when did Rumple entertain silly maidens? Especially one so ugly. There was way too much sunshine in her face it was unnerving! But this would be interesting indeed when she finally paid a visit. She never did mind an audience, especially when challenging someone to a duel. What fun this would be!

—

“Well what do you have for me today?”

“This time, I tried my hand at a special soup,” she said in a happy voice that held a hint of unease not left unnoticed by the sorcerer. His eyebrows rose slightly as she continued. “A soup for the winter solstice. I used to eat it a lot back home.” Along with the solstice soup, she also at the last minute made some Yule cakes, pleasantly surprising herself that she remembered the recipe from what seemed like so long ago. How long was it exactly?

He took his time replying as he assessed his dinner while she filled the chipped cup with his usual beverage, glancing at him every so often to see if she could read his expression. He’d never much cared for the types of things she cooked for him, most of the time just gesturing with his hands for her to leave him while she had to later eat her meal in her room or the kitchens. This time however, his expression was different, curious almost. No, Belle was definitely not thinking that it was also a look of borderline admiration. Why would she want that anyway? 'Stop it, Belle!’ she chided and stepped a little away from his chair. Finally he said:

“It doesn’t look bad. You managed to pick something more sensible this time, dearie. Perhaps I won’t have to hire a separate cook after all.”

Rolling her eyes, she figured that would be his response. She stood back and watched him take a few bites, feeling hopeful when he didn’t grimace at the taste. Perhaps she really was getting better at cooking! Joy suddenly filled her, followed by an unresistant thought that she really wouldn’t mind cooking for him forever, or being with him forever for that matter. He really wasn’t as bad as everyone (including himself) said he was.

But then, Rumplestiltskin paused mid bite, and his eyes scanned a dark corner of the room. “Well, what have we here? Come on out, dearie where I can see you,” he said loudly.

“Oh my what a fine dinner this is, hm?” came a cold, cackling voice from the corner of the dining room. A few seconds later a very large snake emerged, slithering in purple hues before, to Belle’s surprise, transforming into a very stout, simply dressed woman. Her messy lavender hair formed around her pale, pimply face, which twisted into a nasty sneer when she looked at the two.

Belle glanced between Rumplestiltskin and the strange woman, but he was already on his feet, that characteristic grin on his face that Belle knew could only mean one thing.

“My Madam Mim, to what do I own this…pleasure?” He drew out the last word, eyeing the woman with his calculating, half mad gaze. From where she stood, Belle frowned at the woman, who didn’t look at all like she was just passing by for a friendly visit.

The woman returned the grin with a look of delight and tossed her nose in the air, finally coming more out of the shadows. “Sorcerer, have you forgotten already? I said I’d be here again, didn’t I? I want a rematch!” Her voice sounded scratchy and old but no less threatening. For a moment Belle felt sharp fear, only slightly squelched by the fact that Rumplestitlskin didn’t seem the least bit worried. In fact, he seemed positively pleased at her answer!

“You want a rematch? After I so graciously let you walk away with a warning?” He moved fully away from his chair then, strumming the long table with his hand as he closed in on the witch, jabbing a finger in her direction “You know better, Mim. You cannot beat me.”

“I can and I shall!” she yelled, making fists and stomping childishly. Her large nostrils flared and she pointed right back. “Rematch! Right here and now, Rumplestiltskin! You haven’t seen the full affect of my power.”

“Nor do I particularly want to, my dear Mim.” He waved his hand dismissively, which only angered her all the more. “I could have you thrown out this very moment. It’ll be too easy.”

“I don’t think so,” seethed a now wound up Mim, marching forward and past the sorcerer. Quick for an elderly woman, she grabbed Belle by the wrist and tugged so fast and hard the girl had little time to react, only yelped and looked pleadingly to her master. “Let me go!” Belle cried out, trying to twist out of her grasp uselessly.

“How about I playyyy a bit with your little toy here, hm?” Mim giggled delightfully, poking and prodding Belle with hurtful grey nails as if examining her for use in a food dish. She got closer to the girl and sniffed before gagging. “She smells awful, like sunshine on a clear day. I hate it!”

“Rumplestiltskin, please do something!” Belle struggled to keep the witch from clawing at her. Right as the witch was about to grasp her neck, she froze midway and vanished in a puff of purple smoke, a small lavender rabbit taking her place.

“That’s enough, Mim!” Rumplestiltskin warned. “Don’t touch what doesn’t belong to you.” Advancing on the rabbit, he roughly picked it up and set it down on the long table, turning again to Belle.

“Out of the way. Keep out of sight,” he snapped at her and gestured towards the door. “You don’t want to get in her hands again.”

“But what are you going to do?” Belle asked, hesitating before the doorway.

He paused briefly, and she noticed that his mischievous glint had faded and he now looked troubled and angry, nothing at all like the confident, glee-filled maniac she’s used to seeing him as.“If it’s a rematch she wants, so be it.” Just then, Belle felt herself being swept backwards through the door, landing face down on her bed covers.

–

It seemed like the fight went on for hours, although Belle figured it was probably shorter. She tried to concentrate on the words of her book, but she kept glancing at her door, wondering and worried. How exactly powerful was this witch? Why hasn’t she heard of her before? How did she even get in the castle?

Hearing several crashes and another low growl and cursing, her attempt at trying to ignore the match was lost and she closed her book hurriedly, rushing for the door handle. She didn’t care if he was the most powerful Sorcerer in this land, she was going to make herself useful!

She made it to the dining room in just a few minutes time, enough to see a streak of light shoot across the room by the witch. She cursed when she realized she missed Rumplestiltskin yet again and was readying herself for his magic. Belle tried to hide behind a nearby pillar, but all too soon she was spotted again by Mim. The witch cackled and teal colored light shot out of her hands, hitting Belle square in the chest.

It was as if time stopped and Belle’s mind and body were in a different place. She couldn’t move or speak as the light consumed her completely and twisted, leaving her self behind and replacing it with a horse. The witch turned her into a horse!

“Oops! How clumsy of me.” Mim laughed uncontrollably as Rumplestiltskin was at the horse’s side in an instant, scowling. “Oh dear, but doesn’t she look lovelier that way?” Mim crooned as the wizard glared at her. Putting himself in front of the horse, he snapped his fingers and sent her hurling high into the air, falling with a sharp crack. Placing his hands on either side of Belle’s mane, he whispered words she couldn’t understand, feeling light engulf her once again. Once again she had hands and reached out for his shoulders, afraid she’d fall over.

When her body returned, she was still holding onto him, and his long fingers had found their way into her dark brown tresses. Their eyes met for a few strange moments, both of them wide and a bit confused. His hands moved slightly within her hair, almost comfortingly Then it was all over, and the surprising warmth in her hair was gone.

“Madam Mim,” Rumplestiltskin called, his back to Belle. She noticed that he was now carrying a large, empty hourglass.“Give up, dearie?”

Madam Mim groaned and sat up, her form now completely different, slender and young, her hair longer. She struggled to her feet and swayed, dazed and alarmed. “N-never! I am Madam Mim, a powerful witch and I will beat you Rumplestiltskin even if it takes me my last breath!” She stopped to huff in exhaustion. “You….you’re not stronger than I!” She managed weakly.

Giggling, he held the hourglass in front of him, letting it levitate from his hands. Mim’s face fell and her eyes filled with dread. “No, you can’t do this! I …I have rights!”

“Hmm, not if you are up against me.” He giggled again, “Your little visit is over, Mim.” With a light wave of his hand, the hourglass shook and the mad Madam Mim screaming in terror and rage exploded in a flurry of golden sand that filled the hourglass to the brim.

Giving it an experimental shake, he finally handed the hourglass to Belle. “Put it over in that cabinet, Belle. Don’t forget to polish it.” He didn’t look in her direction when she nodded shakily and did as he said. But when she turned around he had already sat back down to his now cold meal, which he didn’t complain about.

Finding her voice again, she took her usual spot on the long table in front of him and regarded him with a soft, teasing look despite her leftover fear. “You saved me again. Thank you.” She smiled fondly.

Although she had about a dozen questions to ask him, she knew he wouldn’t answer her right away without a lot of persistence, which she didn’t have in her at the moment with her frightful transformation.

Rumplestiltskin sniffed, tittering with his soup spoon before finally answering her. “You actually made good soup today. Consider it a rare repayment.” He picked up the chipped cup and busied himself so he didn’t have to pay attention to her gaze anymore. “You may go eat now.”

Her smile still in place, she slid off the polished table, retreated and then made one final remark before she left.

“Happy Yule, Rumplestiltskin.”


End file.
